Controls
Controls This page is a reference for the default control layout we have included in the modpack for your convenience. The coloration on the keyboard reference is how the keys are grouped by Minecraft. Vanilla Minecraft * Attack/Mine - Left Click * Use Item/Place Block - Right Click * Drop Item - Q * Take a Screenshot - F2 * Toggle Perspective (view mode) - F5 * Fullscreen Mode Toggle - F11 * Jump - Space Bar * Walk Forward - W * Walk Backwards - S * Walk/Strafe Left - A * Walk/Strafe Right - D * Sneak - Left Shift * Sprint - Left Control * Show Player List - Tab * Open Chat - T * Open Command - / * Open Minecraft Menu, Leave any menu - Escape (ESC) Inventory Control * Open Inventory - E * Hotbar Slot 1 - 1 * Hotbar Slot 2 - 2 * Hotbar Slot 3 - 3 * Hotbar Slot 4 - 4 * Hotbar Slot 5 - 5 * Hotbar Slot 6 - 6 * Hotbar Slot 7 - 7 * Hotbar Slot 8 - 8 * Hotbar Slot 9 - 9 * Baubles Inventory - 0 * Sort Inventory - ` (Grave - Located above the Tab key and to the left of 1) * Open Backpack - B * Open Backpack Menu - Shift + B Map Controls * Open Map - M * Switch to Underground Mode - U * Zoom In - = (Equal Sign) * Zoom Out - - (Minus/Hyphen Key) * Next Waypoint - . (Period Key) * Next Waypoint Group - , (Comma) * Next Map Mode - F4 * Teleport to Waypoint - F6 Special Combat * Attack - Up * Block - Right Shift * Dodge Left - Left * Dodge Right - Right * Parry - Down * Toggle Auto Target - ' (Apostrophe) * Z Target - Right Control * Next Target - ] (Right Bracket) * View Skills - \ (Back Slash) * Toggle Combo HUD - Backspace (Delete on MAC) * Draw Duel Wield Weapons - R * Special - N * Next Arrow - X * Previous Arrow - Z * Toggle Rope Arrows - C Dragon Controls * Mount - Right Click * Dismount - Left Shift * Fly Up - F * Fly Down - V Magic and Creatures * Aura Customization - F12 * Casting Mode - F7 * Next Spell (Spellbook) - F10 * Previous Spell (Spellbook) - F9 * Toggle Mana Display - F8 * Activate Hover Harness - J * Change Wand Focus - K * Misc Wand Toggle - L * Open Bestiary - Y * Open Familiar Manager - ; (Colon/Semicolon) * Open Minion Manager - O * Open Minion Selector - P * Mount Ability - [ (Left Bracket) * Open Mount Inventory - I (I as in Inventory) Miscellaneous Controls * Open Crafting Guide - G * Open Quest Log - H * Portrait Re-position GUI - Right Alt * Zoom (while wearing monocle) - Left Alt